Characters
This page lists reoccurring or major characters from the series and serves as an index for all character-based articles. "." :—About Characters. Heroes * AiAi * Alex Kidd * Amigo * Ax Battler * Axl * Bayonetta * Beat * Billy Hatcher * Blaze the Cat * Captain Falcon * Cloud Strife * Corrin * Princess Daisy * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Duck Hunt * Falco Lombardi * Fox McCloud * Mr. Game & Watch * Gilius Thunderhead * Gum * Ice Climbers * Ike * Joe Musashi * Keil Fluge * Kirby * Link * Little Mac * Lucas * Lucina * Luigi * Mario * Marth * MegaMan ** MegaMan X ** MegaMan.EXE * Ness * NiGHTS * Olimar * Pac-Man * Princess Peach * Pit * Pudding * R.O.B. * Robin * Roll.EXE * Rosalina * Roy * Ryo Hazuki * Ryu * Samus Aran * Sexy Silvia * Sheik * Shulk * Silver the Hedgehog * Solid Snake * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Big the Cat ** Cheese the Chao ** Cream the Rabbit * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team Sonic ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox * Sorey's Group ** Sorey ** Mikleo ** Rose ** Alisha Diphda ** Lailah ** Edna ** Dezel ** Zaveid * Stella * ThunderMan.EXE * Tyris Flare * Ulala * Velvet's Group ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume ** Magilou Mayvin ** Eizen * Viewtiful Joe * Villager * Vyse * Yoshi * Princess Zelda * Zero Supporting * Andronic * Bienfu * Celica Crowe * Claris Sinclair * Elliot Edwards * Omochao * Mick * Dr. Thomas Light * Toad * Wreck It-Ralph * Wii Fit Trainer Allies * Atlesian Military ** Winter Schnee * B.D. Joe * Beacon Academy Staff ** Bartholomew Oobleck ** Peter Port * Team CFVY ** Coco Adel ** Fox Alistair ** Velvet Scarlatina ** Yatsuhashi Daichi * Team CRDL ** Cardin Winchester ** Russel Thrush ** Dove Bronzewing ** Sky Lark * Ghira Belladonna * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren * Kali Belladonna * Meta Knight * Oscar Pine * Ozpin's Group ** Professor Ozpin ** Qrow Branwen ** Glynda Goodwitch ** General James Ironwood ** Leonardo Lionheart * Palutena * Seres * Shahra * King Shahryar * Team STRQ ** Summer Rose ** Taiyang Xiao Long * Tikal the Echidna * Wolf Pack Anti-Heroes * Ansem the Wise * Babylon Rogues/Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Storm the Albatross ** Wave the Swallow * Branwen Tribe ** Raven Branwen * Dark Pit * E-102 Gamma * Emerl * Erston Outway/Gaius * Fujin * Gullwings ** Paine ** Rikku ** Yuna * Moogle * Raijin * Riku * Riku Replica * ProtoMan * Schnee Dust Company * Seifer Almasy * Setzer Gabbiani * Team Dark ** E-123 Omega ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Vivi Ornitier * Waluigi * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell Villains * Abbey ** Artorius Collbrande ** Shigure Rangetsu ** Melchior Mayvin ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares * Dr. Albert W. Wily * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Crazy Hand * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zeena ** Zomom ** Zazz ** Master Zik ** Zor * Death Adder * King Dedede * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman * Erazor Djinn * Ganondorf * Grimm * Innominat * Infinite * LaserMan.EXE * Master Hand * Metal Sonic * Nightmarens ** Clawz ** Gillwing ** Gulpo ** Jackle ** Puffy ** Reala ** Wizeman the Wicked * Petey Piranha * Porky Minch ** Porky Statue * Ridley ** Meta Ridley * Sigma * Salem's faction ** Salem *** Cinder's faction **** Cinder Fall **** Neopolitan **** Emerald Sustrai **** Mercury Black **** Roman Torchwick ** Tyrian Callows * Subspace Army ** Duon ** Galleom ** Tabuu * White Fang ** Sienna Khan ** White Fang Lieutenant ** Adam Taurus ** Ilia Amitola Other featured characters * AGES * Akira Yuki * Axel * Baby * Chao * Danica Patrick * GonGon * Jacky Bryant * MeeMee * Nightopians * Sarah Bryant * Tukson Samba De Amigo * Amiga * Linda * Rio * Bingo and Bongo * Chumba and Wamba * Pose Burning Rangers * Tillis (Cameo) * Shou Amabane (Cameo) * Chris Partn (Cameo) * Big Landman (Cameo) Phantasy Star * Sue (Cameo) * Ash Canaan (Cameo) * Rupika (Cameo) * Bernie (Cameo) Chu-Chu Rocket * ChuChus (Cameo) * KapuKapus (Cameo) Gallery Heroes File:Sora_Teen_Portrait.png|Sora File:Terra_Portrait.png|Terra File:Ventus_Portrait.png|Ventus Supporting Allies File:Master_Dennotin_Portrait.png|Master Dennotin File:Master_Eraqus_Portrait.png|Master Eraqus (Deceased) Anti-Heroes File:Luxu_Portrait.png|Luxu File:Master_of_Masters_Portrait.png|Master of Masters Villains File:Master_Xehanort_Portrait.png|Master Xehanort File:Vanitas_Portrait.png|Vanitas Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Others Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters